


exo pwp drabbles

by cozyguks (slowsunset)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Voyeurism, also old fics, just a lil bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsunset/pseuds/cozyguks
Summary: three exo fic drabbles~~crossposted on aff under xiuminmyheart1. Drama Queen: side story to on top of me, baekyeol, wc: 1664, kinks/warnings: slight!voyeurism, cumplay, bondage, dirty talk, slut shaming2. Lace & Bows: taoris, wc: 1208, kinks/warnings: cumplay, daddykink, dirty talk, spanking, slight crossdressing, slut shaming3. Strawberry Boy: sexing, wc: 1364, kinks/wanings: humping, intercrucal sex, body (thigh) worship





	1. Drama Queen (baekyeol)

**Author's Note:**

> get wreckt

♡ word count: 1664 ♡ pairing: baekyeol ♡ kinks/warnings: slight!voyeurism, cumplay, bondage, dirty talk, slut shaming...♡  
set in the same verse as on top of me

Baekhyun admits it. He can be whiny and a drama queen sometimes - but that’s only when he really wants something. He shouldn’t be surprised that he’s stuck in a changing room panting with a vibrator up his ass after harassing Chanyeol who had gone to buy something. But really, Baekhyun thinks he has a right to be curious, Chanyeol had just disappeared and had came back with a brown bag and wouldn’t show it to Baekhyun.   
Baekhyun pouts and stands up, feeling a shock through his body as he stands up. Fucking Chanyeol. He attempts to straighten his clothes out to remain inconspicuous but every step he takes just adds to the feeling. He pulls his shirt down to cover up the plug showing slightly against the back of his skintight jeans and to cover his bulging erection.   
“Baek! You done yet?”, Baekhyun hears Chanyeol call out teasingly from the shop, “You need some help in there?”   
Baekhyun can feel rather than see Chanyeol’s smirk and makes his way out of the stall, smiling at the worker in the changing room and handing her back the shirt Chanyeol had picked up before attacking him with his fucking mouth. His fucking talented mouth.   
Chanyeol runs forward with his wide grin and holds onto Baekhyun’s arm, and continues to laugh as Baekhyun wobbles and tries to stand straight.   
“I found a good cafe across the street, let’s go!” Chanyeol exclaims happily, looking down to see Baekhyun’s reaction. Baekhyun’s not smiling. “Are you fucking serious, Chanyeol?”   
Chanyeol’s grin fades away as he leans down to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear, “Control yourself or you won’t be getting any later, princess.”  
Baekhyun blushes and follows Chanyeol into the cafe. Chanyeol tells Baekhyun to find them a seat as he orders for both of them, and Baekhyun finds a spot secluded from the rest of the store. Baekhyun sits down with a groan, feeling the plug moving inside of him. He admires the long tablecloth and traces his fingers absentmindedly over the pattern until Chanyeol comes back. Chanyeol sets the brown bag on the chair next to him and hands Baekhyun a slice of cake and his drink, and a coffee for himself. Baekhyun smirks around his fork as he eats his cake, a plan already forming in his mind.   
“Baek,” Chanyeol starts, his voice dangerously low and his eyes suddenly lustful, as he reaches across the table to wipe some cream off of Baekhyun’s lips, “You had some cream there.”  
Baekhyun swallows the last bite of his cake and drops his fork on the floor as Chanyeol licks his thumb while looking into Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun smirks suddenly, and kneels down to pick up his fork from under the table, moving further down the table to Chanyeol’s legs - more importantly the front of his jeans. He unzips Chanyeol’s jeans and nuzzles his face into Chanyeol’s dick, which is already half hard. He hears Chanyeol groan above him, and feels his hand form a fist in his hair. Baekyun licks the tip of Chanyeol’s dick and laps at the precum starting to form. He licks a stripe down to the base of Chanyeol’s dick, and engulfs the dick into his mouth. He sucks on the head of Chanyeol’s dick, feeling it enlarge under his tongue as he swirls his tongue around the tip. He swallows more of Chanyeol’s cock until its down his throat and he chokes on it. Chanyeol’s hand in his hair tightens as he bucks him forward on his dick, causing Baekhyun to let out a whimper. As Baekhyun’s throat constricts around Chanyeol’s dick, Chanyeol suddenly lets out a quiet moan and shoots his cum into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun swallow it greedily and zips Chanyeol’s jeans back, and sits back onto his chair.  
“What was that about, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks, running his hand through his hair.   
Baekhyun smiles innocently and points to his fork, “I was just getting my fork, Chanyeollie. Can we go back to the hotel now?”   
Chanyeol sighs and gets up, Baekhyun following him like a puppy grinning with happiness. They make their way to Chanyeol’s rented car, one of Chanyeol’s hands holding Baekhyun’s and the other holding the paper bag. baekhyun sits into the car, moaning quietly as the vibrator digs deeper into him. Chanyeol smiles and palms Baekhyun with his free hand while driving, their car ride filled with nothing but Baekhyun’s moans.   
As they make their way inside the elevator Chanyeol pushes baekhyun against the wall and kisses him harshly. “Are you that thirsty for cock, Baek?” Baekhyun squirms and answers with his tongue moving into Chanyeol’s mouth with loud moans until the elevator stops at their level. Chanyeol drags Baekhyun by his arm and slides the hotel room open, “Baekhyun go to the bed. Usual position.”  
Baekyun runs excitedly to the room to remove his clothes and sits down on the bed on his knees with his hands behind his back. Chanyeol comes in a moment later with his sleeves rolled up and still carrying that same god damned bag. Baekhyun tries to look over his shoulder to see what Chanyeol is doing but then a blindfold is placed over his eyes and all he can do is feel Chanyeol’s body hovering in front of him.   
“Baek, what’s your safe word?” Chanyeol asks, his voice husky and demanding.  
“L-light.” Baekhyun answers.   
“Good job, baby. Are you ready?” Chanyeol asks, his hand stroking the top of Baekhyun’s head comfortingly.   
“I’m always ready for you, Sir,” Baekhyun replies.  
Chanyeol smiles, reaching over to slap Baekhyun’s ass, “I know that already, slut. Spread your legs.” Baekhyun complied readily and felt Chanyeol behind him, getting something out the bag. He tied Baekhyun’s hands together and attached them to the headboard. “This is all I’ve been thinking of since I saw this headboard, you look so gorgeous like this, Baek.”  
“Th-Thank you Sir,” Baekhyun blushed and tried to spread his legs further to please Sir. Chanyeol grinned appreciatively and moved forward and removed the ibrator that had been torturing Baekhyun for hours. Baekhyun sighed as Chanyeol then llicked up Baekhyun’s puckered hole. He kissed the rosy bud and took a deep breath, peppering kisses all over his ass. He kissed Baekhyun’s buttcheek with more force, leaving a red hickey. He continued to bite and leave marks all over Baekhyun’s ass,and moved back to Baekhyun’s hole.   
“You’re so fucking hot, Baekhyun,” he whispered as he stuck his tongue into Baekhyun’s hole, feeling it twitch around him, :So tight for Sir, aren’t you?” Baekhyun moaned and bucked his hips to get Chanyeol’s tongue in deeper, and Chanyeol complied. He swirled his tongue around Baekhyun’s most precious spot and added in a finger. Baekhyun clenched around Chanyeol’s finger as he added in another digit. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s asshole apart, and spit into it, watching as Baekhyun’s hole swallowed up his spit.   
Chanyeol wrestled with what sounded like plastic to Baekhyun. Chanyeol tore the cover off the lube he had just bought and watched Baekhyun sitting with his ass spread wide and gaping and glistening with Chanyeol’s spit. He pulled Baekhyun’s asscheeks apart once again and poured the special lube onto his hole. Baekhyun gasped and clenched around nothing as his hole was starting to get warmer and warmer. Chanyeol moved up towards Baekhyun’s chest and applied some of the lube over Baekhyun’s nipples, watching Baekhyun moan in delight as he pinched and bit Baekhyun’s nipples. Baekhyun moaned even louder as Chanyeol attached nipple clamps onto him, adding pressure to his nipples.   
Chanyeol heard a knock at the door suddenly, and groaned. “I’ll be right back, baby.”, he said, as he pushed the vibrator from earlier back into Baekhyun, as Baekhyun clenched around it whimpering with the feeling of the lube warming him up inside and finally something inside of him. He nodded his head and whispered for Chanyeol to hurry.   
Chanyeol opened the door to find Kyungsoo, who was beaming with a smile. “Chanyeol get Baekhyun and lets go for dinner! I found this -” Kyungsoo was interrupted by a loud moan from the bedroom and he took in Chanyeol’s appearance of mussed clothes and  swollen lips. Kyungsoo blushed and let out a loud squeak, “S-Sorry for interrupting! We can go tomorrow-”, Kyungsoo screeched as he ran out of the hotel room.  
Chanyeol sighed and shook his head, making his way back to the bedroom, removing his clothes as he went. He let out a low chuckle seeing that Baekhyun had managed to move himself and was attempting to fuck himself with the vibrator.   
“You need something to fill you that badly? Let me give you something bigger, slut.” Chanyeol moved and positioned himself in front of Baekhyun, teasing his hole with his large cock. He entered the head of his cock and moaned in unison with Baekhyun.   
“Chanyeol, hurry! More…” Baekhyun screamed, Chanyeol obliging and pushing his whole length into Baekhyun. He paused for a moment to give Baekhyun time to adjust, and then started pistoning in and out with speed. He pushed into Baekhyun and angled his thrusts to find the familiar spot, and smirked when he heard Baekhyun scream out in pleasure.   
“Is that it right there. baby?” He thrusted in again, hearing Baekhyun’s screams of more. Baekhyun clenched around Chanyeol tightly feeling his upcoming orgasm, and released his load all over the bedsheets. Feeling Baekhyun spasm around him Chanyeol felt his own release, and came deep into Baekhyun.   
Chanyeol rolled over to face Baekhyun and pulled the blindfold and untied the ropes from Baekhyun’s hands. He cupped Baekhyun’s face and kissed him gently, sighing in content. Baekhyun smiled, and cuddled into Chanyeol’s arms.   
“That was Soo earlier, wasn’t it?” Baekhyun asked, feeling Chanyeol’s strong arms wrap around him, “That little bitch. I’ll get him back later.” Chanyeol chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Baekhyun. Baekhyun might be a little whiny and a bit of a drama queen sometimes, but Chanyeol doesn’t mind spoiling him.


	2. Lace & Bows (TAORIS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡ pairing: taoris ♡ word count: 1208 ♡ kinks/warnings: cumplay, daddykink, dirty talk, spanking, slight crossdressing, slut shamiing...♡

Tao probably owned hundreds of pairs of women’s panties. It’s not that he especially liked them (that’s a lie - he definitely does) but Yifan just seemed to enjoy him prancing around in nothing but a pair of lacy panties all day. It’s definitely only because Yifan liked them, no, no, Tao definitely does not enjoy feeling this way.  
Today he’s worn one of the cutest pairs he owns - light pink lace with a stripe of lace going up in between his cheeks to tie snugly in a bow. He’s also wearing one of Yifan’s smaller white undershirts, falling a little past his hips and covering the top of his panties a bit. He’s tied a bit of pink lace around his neck to complete his look for the day, and smiles at himself while twirling in a circle in front of the mirror. He looks sexy. Amazing. More beautiful than any fucking woman.  
He raps his knuckles twice against Yifan’s office door, and pops his head in with a smile on his face.   
“Yifaaaaaan, you’ve been working for hours, come and play with me,” Tao pouts and bites his lips, letting his eyes trail down to the floor. Tao hears footsteps in his direction and his eyes flicker up and sees Yifan place an arm around his hips, and brings him to the sofa in Yifan’s office.  
“I don’t have time for the type of play you want, baby,” Yifan says with a soft caress to Tao’s face. Tao’s pout deeps and he buries his face into Yifan’s neck, and places a chaste kiss to his neck.   
“Baby…” Yifan says warningly. Tao smiles up to him and licks a stripe up Yifan’s neck, smiling as Yifan lets out a low moan. He presses his lips hard against Yifan’s collarbone, sucking a red mark onto his porcelain skin. He moves off the sofa and climbs onto Yifan’s lap and rubs his ass on him, removing his lips from the skin momentarily to attack his mouth again. He presses his lips hard against Yifan’s feeling him close before licking across the opening of Yifan’s mouth, plying him to open up. Yifan complies and Tao licks a moan out of Yifan’s mouth, running his tongue against the inside of Yifan’s cheek. He pulls back and presses a kiss against Yifan’s lips, sighing as he stares into Yifan’s eyes. “Please, Daddy?” He asks bouncing on Yifan’s lap for extra measure.

Yifan groans.

 

Tao grinds down harder.

 

Yifan’s hands come to grip Tao’s hips.

 

Tao smirks. He’s got this now.

 

Yifan’s eys suddenly burn bright and he flips Tao over and until Tao’s on his knees. “Did you plan this all out, baby?,” He says, pulling Tao’s shirt up and staring at Tao’s ass covered in pink.   
“Huh, did you? Felt like a slut in these panties and needed someone to prove it right?”  
“Yes, Daddy, yes,” Tao moans, feeling Yifan’s hands rub aginst his scantily clad ass. There’s a cold breath of air as Yifan undoes the bow on the panites, causing his ass to be bared. Yifan’s cups Tao’s ass in his hands, squeezing hard and pinching and watching how Tao’s ass just bounces. “You like how your ass looks in these don’t you? You say you don’t, but you love feeling like a slut don’t you, Tao?” He slaps Tao’s ass as Tao let’s out a moan in approval.  
Yifan smacks Tao’s ass again and pulls him down to the floor and undoes his jeans, his hard cock springing out and slapping Tao in his face. “Suck.” He commands with a rough voice.   
Tao licked his lips greedily, and started sucking on Yifan’s belly button, working his way down to his prize. He ran his lips down Yifan’s happy trail, feeling the small hairs tickle his chin.   
That made Yifan happy. That made Tao happy. Happy trails make people happy.  
Tao moved closer, nuzzling Yifan’s erection with his cheek before pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently, adding force when Yifan’s hand comes to grip at his hair. He licks around the head of Yifan’s cock and all the way up to the base, and pulls down again and pumps Yifan with his hand as he applies pressure on Yifan’s tip. He continues to kiss Yifan’s cock until it’s bright red and large and ready to go down Tao’s complying throat. He attempts to swallow Yifan’s cock but its just so large and Tao can’t --- until Yifan’s pushing down on him and he’s choking and he can’t breathe and oh god he feels so good. Yifan pushes in with rough moans and rubs his cock against the inside of Tao’s mouth harshly. He knows Tao loves it anyways.  
He pulls up and lines his cock with the inside of Tao’s mouth, and nudges his dick against the inside of Tao’s cheek. He can see his cock lined up against Tao’s cheek and that is somehow the hottest thing Yifan swears he has ever seen.   
“You look like a fucking slut, Tao,” Yifan says roughly, pushing back into Tao’s mouth, “Drool dribbling down your face while you suck on your favorite thing - you love dick, don’t you?”  
Tao moans in reply and Yifan swears, pulling out and turning Tao on his hands and knees on the sofa. Tao closes his eyes as Yifan’s tugging on his cock and warm spurts of cum are landing on Tao’s face and could this be bliss? He sighs as he feels the warm cum on his ass, and then he’s feeling Yifan’s large - yaoi - hands pulling his ass cheeks apart and rubbing the liquid into his asshole. His asshole is still slightly stretched from Yifan’s cock the night before so the cum pushes in easily but Tao is still so fucking tight around Yifan’s fingers. Yifan’s long and nimble fingers stretch the puckered hole and Yifan smiles as he moves around inside finally finding Tao’s prostate. His fingers push against the spongy tissue and Tao jumps up letting out a high pitched whine and crying out, “Daddy! More!”  
Yifan complies and continues to fuck one, two, then, three fingers in Tao’s ass, and moves his other hand to grip Tao’s leaking cock.   
“So wet for me aren’t you, princess?” Yifan says moving the precum from the tip of Tao’s dick all the way to the base, his hand gliding slickly with his own cum as well. Tao screams and pushes back against Yifan’s palm, wanting to feel him deeper.  
“I’m coming, oh god, Daddy!” he finally releases his load into Yifan’s palm, the pleasure from both his front and his back overtaking him completely until he’s moaning and riding out the feeling for as long as possible.   
Yifan removes his hand from Tao’s dick and moves his hand to Tao’s mouth who greedily laps up the sticky cum, licking his lips deliciously. Tao sits back against Yifan’s chest and moves Yifan’s arms around him until he’s sitting on Yifan’s lap. He nuzzles into Yifan’s body and feels content and is almost falling asleep when Yifan pinches his ass and interrupts -  
“You really like lace panties don’t you?”  
Tao blushes red and splutters.


	3. Strawberry Boy (SEXING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡ word count: 1364 ♡ pairing: sexing ♡ kinks/wanings: humping, intercrucal sex, body (thigh) worship, etc \   o   / ♡  this is more fluff than fuck  
> also top sehun warnINg!!1!!

sehun prides himself in his patience. you can ask anyone - he's always straight faced and calm and nothing can get him riled up. but then there's yixing.

 

♡

 

yixing's not really sure when this began, with sehun inching himself closer and closer to yixing, nesling himself between his thighs and looking up at yixing with his innocent looking eyes. yixing isn't going to fall for that again, damn. (he falls for it everytime) and then sometimes sehun presses himself against yixing and bites his lips and yixing's heart goes in all sorts of places, eyes trailing afer sehun's tongue gliding over his thin lips. sehun can sometimes be a huge fucking tease, but then he comes around and gives yixing hugs when his body is sore from dance, from when his throat can't reach any of the right noets, when the impact of losing three members hits him. he cries. but sehun is there. hes always been there.

yixing cares so much about sehun. but they couldn't ever work. hes seen it happen and he's seen it fail.

yixing's not sure what they are. but he's happy, and thats enough right?

 

 

but yixing does know when this began.

it started off light enough, when yixing is dancing and he can feel sehun's eyes trailing down his thighs as he practices in those god awful skinny jeans. his hips are outlined and accentuated in his black skinnies, and he can feel himself heating up everyime he catches sehun's eyes on him.

(the fans love how they look, xing-hyung. and so do i, sehun whispers into yixing's ear one night. yixing's body shudders and he can all but sense sehun smirking)

and then it's yixing waking up one morning with sehun looming over him, soft touches in his hair and an even softer voice whispering, hey xing, its time to get up, joonmyun's going to come in soon and - yixing zones out because then he feels a hand caressing his thigh and joonmyeon walks in on the seemingly innocent sight of sehun waking his hyung up. but sehun's hands don't stop. they continue to pinch and stroke his skin lightly, and yixing falls in love with he steady rythym of sehun's hands on him.

(sehun's always been in love)

 

and yixing guesses he should have seen it coming. it's when he's standing in he kitchen chopping up fruit in he summer heat, when the last straw falls. his shorts are folded up high and his shirt's falling off his shoulders (honestly, he should have known) and he's wiggling around trying to pull it back on with strawberry juice all over his fingers. and then there's a tap on his thigh and then hands are squeezing his thigh and his yell gets caught in his throat as he realizes who it is. of course, it's sehun. and fuck sehun with his long body leaning over his own (when did he get so tall? wasn't he just a child?) and he feels something digging into his back. it doesnt take long for yixing to realize what it is, sweat building up on his neck. sehun's arms wrap around his waist and he juts his chin forward ino the space between the space of his neck and collarbone. he jumps, his neck responding to sehun's hairs tickling him gently. yixing turns around to face sehun until they're eye to eye. 

what are you doing? yixing asks softly. sehun shakes his head and smiles, lips pressing a kiss to yixing's neck again and again and again until yixing is squirming and giggling softly with his hands in the air because theyre still covered in juice. 

 

now, let the porn begin.

 

sehun catches sight of yixing's red stained hands and places them near his mouth, kissing his fingertips one by one. he places a finger in his mouth, sucking sweetly at the top, removing he sugary sweetness from yixing's hands. yixing's face is redder than he strawberries behind him. sehun presses his bbody close to yixing, pushing back until yixing is against the counter. he carefully repeats his actions with the rest of yixing's fingers until yixing is panting, the feeling of sehun'slips too much for his sensitive bodt. 

you're being such a good little boy, arent you xing? sehun breathes, reaching across to put his mouh against yixings. it starts off sweet and soft. sehun leans back and yixing licks his lips, the taste of strawberries remains on his lips. and then it's too much for sehun, as sehun presses his tongue against he seam of yixing's lips, breaching his mouth open with open mouh kisses. sehun's tongue is swirling around yixing's mouth and yixing is doing nothing to stop it. he leans back and presses harder against sehun until they're not sure who's heart is whose and whose lips are whose.

 

and then yixing grabs sehun's back forr support and his hands slip and litle lower unil is hands are looped i n sehun's belt in an attempt to pull him closer. sehun does. sehun stares down at yixing, questioningly, and all yixing can do is breathe back, yes. adn then sehun is moving his hips against yixing's and everything is moving so fast and then somehow sehun manages to get them back to his room. sehun's lips roam over yixing's body as he removes his shirt, leaving red marks all the way down to he end of his shorts. he pasues and nuzzles his cheek against the bulge in yixing's jeans, mouth panting softly as he kisses yixing over the denim. and then finallly this is what sehun has been waiting for (and the readers, im sure) -- he unbotons yixing's shorts and les them down until they're hooked around yixing's ankle. 

he kisses around yixing's thighs, taking the supple flesh in his mouth, sometimes biting hard and sometimes kissing lightly and gently. he frees his own dick and watches yixing watch him as he strokes his precum from his dick onto his shaft. he follows yixing's eyes watching his dick and he takes his cock and places it in front of yixing, spit on it. so yixing does, his saliva sliding down sehun's glistening red cock. andd then sehun's asking him to get on all fours and to press his legs together tightly and yixing is even more excited now because just yes. and then sehun's sliding in, yixing's saliva allowing sehun's cock to slide between yixing's thghs. and sehun's kissing yixing's neck from behind and yixing is pressing so tightly against his cock and yixing's thighs look so beautiful and yixing and yixing and yixing. 

and then yixing's fisting his cock in time to sehun's grunts he cums suddenly with a cry of sehun's name, cum decorating the bed sheets. sehun flips yixing onto his back o cum on yixing thighs

then sehun smiles. so yixing smiles. 

maybe what they have wont work out. but maybe it will.

when yixing falls asleep promptly, sehun leans back and looks at yixing, this is what he's done to him. kiss marks litered all over his thighs, red marks left over from his worship, cum splattered everywhere. and all sehun can think is, hes so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats all of my exo fic i had from before! please tell me if theres anything i should edit~ i hope u enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> thats it thanks for reading!! lmk if theres any changes or anything i should make~~


End file.
